Spike's Return
by magenta4
Summary: The happiness souled Spike should have had
1. Clarity

"Spike! No!...... Tell me again how I could ever love you?" Buffy sat up with a start, she didn't need this right now, tears for that thing, that........ that monster were not wanted. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and slowly made her way to the shower.  
  
As the hot jets washed away the memory of her dream, her mind drifted to her promise of training Dawn.....  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" was all that could be heard from a motel room just outside Los Angeles.  
  
"How the hell did it happen? I mean if I'd wanted a pitiful soul I would have gone looking for gypsies! Well, I know one thing, I'd better not turn like the poof, or they'll be hell to pay! Wait a minute....... Well? Oh yeah, I'll go and see........ No you can't he'll just laugh in your face....... Well, bloody hell what else am I gonna do? Huh, see I gotcha there didn't I Right off to the City of Angles I go, bloody hell!" Spike got into his vamped out car, having made the decision to go and see the only other vampire in existance with a soul.  
  
"Good talking to you mate!" he said to his now empty bottle of Jack Daniels as he threw it out of the window as he sped out of the motel parking lot, his half smile turning into a grimace as it smashed into a sign:  
  
WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Buffy! Please can we take a break, I don't have Slayer strength you know!" Dawn may show promise for fighting but no ability would ever out shine her whinning skills.  
  
"Ok, ok..... you win! We'll quit for the day, I'm kinda beat anyway, and I'll need to save some energy for slaying later and don't forget.... Ooooh doughnuts."  
  
The now depleted Scooby gang stared as a half dressed Slayer pounced on the doughnuts and ate two before anyone else had even touched the box!  
  
"Buffy!" Buffy paused mid-chew, "What?" Buffy recognised the voice, but assumed it was her imagination untill...  
  
"What? We didn't say anything Buff! You OK? You have been training pretty hard since Willow...... I mean...... Ummmmmmm how are the doughnuts?" Xander rambled on but Buffy had stopped hearing him after 'You OK?" "Buffy? I need you!" It was an anguished cry, but not magic, as she brushed it aside, she didn't know it was a cry from a soul in torment!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Angel, I'm back! Blood's in the fridge and I........ what's wrong?"  
  
Angel had been coming down the stairs two at a time, which in Angel-speak meant he was happy. But, as Fred had been talking he'd frozen, his face changing and a deep throated growl had started resonating from the demon within. His gaze was fixed on the front door, and as Fred followed the gaze, she discovered what was wrong!  
  
"Sire!"  
  
"Spike! What...... Wait...... Sire? You haven't called me that in....... Oh God.... You......" a low warning growl stopped Angel's speech as abrubtly as it started.  
  
Angel's demon responded soothingly, while Angel nodded for Fred to go. She was more than happy to leave.  
  
Spike entered the hotel and his demon growled for permission to submit. Angel growled back, and beackoned for Spike to follow him back upstairs.  
  
An hour later Angel had heard the full story, including edited versions of his encounters with Buffy. He left out the bit about attempting to rape her, he wanted his help after all, not a stake through the heart.  
  
Angel had said nothing, Angelus however had said a lot, but both the man and the demon were very, very pissed off.  
  
Spike however, was only party fazed! It had taken him 3 months to finally make peace between his soul and the demon. Now all he feared was his Sire! Master vampire or not, Spike was no longer head of the family, The Order of Aurelliusm and now that he was also souled, he now had no proper claim to the title bestowed upon him by Druscilla, Angel was head again.  
  
"Spike! Why did did you come here? What do you want? Guidance? Advice? Pity? Torture for defiling my mate? Or maybe a round of applause for finally doing what I can not? Well?" Angelus had surfaced, but not completely taken over, or Spike knew he's have ripped his throat out by now, or at least tried!  
  
"Maybe all of the above! I mean, bloody hell Sire! Do you think it was bloody easy coming to you? 'Sides, thought you'd be glad to see me, what with having a soul and all, might lose it at any time thanks to that pesky curse, eh mate? Thought you childe could comfort you, don'tcha think?" Spike decided to change tactics, and it seemed to be working.  
  
"Spike! If we do this, you know what this means! You'll be my childe again! Ok....... Be Mine!" Angel quickly switched between his human form and the demon, and both knew this was what they wanted.  
  
"For Eternity" Spike replied as he felt Angel's fangs sink into his neck, re-building the link that had been in-active for 100 years.  
  
Angel drank slowly, ripping Spike's shirt open and then he pulled off the rest of his clothes as he growled his permission for Spike to drink.   
  
Spike dove for Angel's neck and drank deeply, his demon crying out for more and chattering to Angelus. Spike's hands sought Angel's trousers, and felt how much his Sire needed to be released from his confines. He ripped them open and felt Angel roughly remove his fangs, Spike followed suit.  
  
Angel's demon growled for Spike's obedience and submission and Spike assumed the position! Angel knelt behind him on the bed and drove into him so hard the headboard cracked, he sunk his fangs back in as he rode Spike, his rough hand reaching round to pull Spike with him to oblivion.  
  
Spike felt the pain, but where with Angelus that had been the point, Angel, it seemed, wanted to give pleasure as well!  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike roared as Angel sped up, sunk his fangs in deeper, and came with him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back in Sunnydale......  
  
"Woah!" Buffy had to lean on a nearby crypt as a wave of pleasure, slightly mingled with pain, washed over her. Her mind and mind and body screamed for Spike, and the release that only he could give. "No, he's an evil, souless.... evil man, who can do things I've only been able to dream about..... God, did I call him a man? Uggghhhh, no evil vampire, bad vampire.... not sexy or hard or..... arrrgggghhhh" Buffy shook herself out of her reverie as she realised what going down that line of thought would make her worse.  
  
She made her way out of the cemetery, deciding that an early night with her thoughts might not be such a bad thing, she ran home, thoughts of Spike running through her mind. What was she thinking telling him goodbye, maybe if he came back...... No, nothing had changed... but..... arggghhhh.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Buffy!" Spike woke with a start, murmmuring his beloved's name, jumping out of bed and waking Angel in the process.  
  
"Spike? Are you leaving so soon?" Angel tried to keep the lust out of his voice, but it didn't go un-noticed by Spike.  
  
"Sire, I have to..... I mean..... Oh bloody hell, don't look at me like that....... OK, you win." Spike shot one of his patented grins at Angel, and crept cat-like over the bed to him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Three hours later....  
  
Angel had finally led Spike go, with his blessing, to claim his former mate for his own.  
  
Spike left humming to himself, he was going back to Sunnyhell, only this time he'd do things right!  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next evening Buffy was once again thinking of Spike. This time she had decided to really enjoy herself. She had made sure   
  
the house was empty, and taken the bathroom mirror and propped it up on her dresser so she could see herself as she lay on   
  
the bed.  
  
She pushed herself up on the bed so she could see without straining her neck and made herself comfortable.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmm................ Spike.................." Buffy's right hand ran slowly up the inside of her thigh, her left moved to her breast, finding hard, aroused nipples awaiting her caress. Her fingers slid into her wet pussy so easily, she was dripping wet, she slid them in and out. "Spike, that's sooooo good! More..... please....."  
  
Buffy, imagining that Spike was there, was so caught up in her fantasy that she didn't hear the bedroom door open, or the loud gasp and moan that followed. She allowed her left hand to to join the right and touched the bid of nerves that was screaming for attention. "Ahhhhhh, god yes...... Spike, that's soooooo good....... mmmmmmmmmmmm." Buffy could feel her orgasm building quickly, as her fingers got faster she opened her eyes slowly to look into the mirror, but as her eyes slowly focussed she noticed what had escaped her before.  
  
"Oh God!" Two blue eyes stared at her, cloudy with desire. He slowly moved forwards and looked from her eyes, to her hands, and back again. "Spike? When....... how........ Oh God........" Buffy's heart fought with her brain for a moment, and suddenly realised they agreed for once. "...... I don't care... come here... please? I missed you!" And as she said the words, she knew they were more true than even she had realised. Buffy was slightly shocked at being caught out.... and murmuring his name too, but the embarassment only lasted a moment as Spike moved excrutiatingly slowly towards her, and the prospect of having her fantasies fulfilled so quickly.   
  
"Buffy....... I........ Oh God luv, you been thinking about me? I have to tell you something, but I don't know how.......... Luv I can't concentrate if you keep doing that......... I want to appologise, what happened....... I can't.......... Oh bloody hell!" Buffy had given up waiting and had carried on touching herself, shaking her head when he tried to appologise, a silent forgiveness, but when it seemed he was going to keep talking she crept along the bed to where he stood and unzipped his fly before he realised what she was doing.  
  
Buffy's eyes flicked to the mirror and watched as she rolled her tongue over the tip of him, and enjoyed the feel of his cool, hardness stroking in and out of her hot wet mouth.  
  
"Buffy, God I missed you Luv, but there's something I've missed even more than what your doing now." Spike carefully extracted himself from between her ravenous lips. He took off the rest of his clothes, aware of her hungry eyes roaming over his toned body, watching his sculptured muscles twitch slightly as he moved. Finally, their eyes met and as Buffy looked on, she saw her reflection and something else. She finally realised what he had been trying to tell her.  
  
"You have a Soul? But how? Please tell me you not cursed.... I can't....... when...... I........." Buffy could feel herself getting hysterical.  
  
But Spiike silenced her with a kiss, a kiss that promised her all the answers, and a world of promises and pleasures that she just had to be patient for. "Yes, I have a Soul, no curse.. I swear, now no more question for now, I will answer everything latet, we have a lot to talk about! But right now......"  
  
He had been slowly making small butterfly kisses down her body, and only cut off his speech when his lips finally reached their target.  
  
"Oh God, Spike.... Yessssss...." Buffy came with a scream as Spike's relentless tongue swirled over her until he finally released her.  
  
"Easy Luv! Vampire hearing an' all that!" Spike chuckled, it was nice to know he still had it, even with a soul.  
  
"Oh Spike, I'm so glad you've not lost some of your better points...mmmmmmmmmmm........." Buffy was almost shy in her statement, echoing Spike's thoughts and eliciting a winning smirk from the man, yep a man, in front of her. "....... but, now it's your turn!" Buffy smirked back as she flipped them over so she was on top, and before Spike could respond he found himself impaled inside her.  
  
"Buffy.... so tight, and hot..... you burning me..... wow I missed you Luv." Spike murmured, almost incoherently for a few seconds, and then the only sounds in the room were moans and sighs and they rediscovered the pleasure that both of them had only ever found with eachother.  
  
Buffy knew she was riding him harder than she ever thought possible, but he more than coped, he was giving back as good as got, and they switched dominance positions more than a few times before conscious thoughts slipped in to Buffy's brain. There was even more passion than usual, if that was possioble, but there was also a sweeter undertone as well. Whatever changes this soul had brought to their relationship, and she realised that's what they had, was definitely one of the many she thought she could deal with.  
  
Spike could hear the blood singing to him, her neck was arched in an inviting gesture, he had to turn his head to avoid temptation, the thought of hurting her again almost made him wretch, and even when his demon started to scream at him to drink, William wouldn't allow it. Buffy could feel the wave of an very powerful orgasm starting again, it had never felt this good before, and she suddenly knew why, and the realisation tipped her over the edge.  
  
Just before the pleasure threatened to overwhelm any speech she leant close to his ear and said "Spike, drink, make me yours forever!"  
  
Spike looked into her eyes and saw love, real love, for the first time. He wanted to say it, but at her words his throat contracted as he realised she meant every syllable.  
  
"OK, Luv. Repeat after me. 'Be mine for Eternity' then relax, and trust me!"  
  
"Be mine for Eternity"  
  
"Be mine for Eternity"  
  
As Spike sank his fangs into her neck Buffy came again as the powerful rush consumed her, as he drank they both felt a pull to be even closer. So Spike flipped them over, without removing his fangs or seperating them in any way, so he could drive deeper into her.   
  
Buffy came again and again, and finally, just when Buffy began to feel weak, Spike retracted his fangs and came with a roar that shook the bed.  
  
Spike slid them over so they were laying on their sides facing eachother, and began nuzzling and licking his mark, pleased to note it had completely obliterated the previous marks left by Angel (Internal growl) and Dracula, leaving only his visible. He held her tightly, and Buffy realised it was so she couldn't run away again.  
  
Buffy, finally able to open her eyes, knew what she wanted, hugged him back just as tightly, and whispered so quietly that if not for Spike's vampiric hearing he would have missed it. "I Love you William!"  
  
Spike started, his grip momentarily loosening as he stared at her in surprise. "Say that again Luv?"  
  
"I said, I Love you"  
  
"Bloody hell! I Love you too, I've waited so long to hear you say that pet. Say it one more time so I know I'm not dreaming?"  
  
"I Love you, I Love you, I Love you, I Love you, I Love you...." Buffy laughed, relived at finally being able to say it and mean it at last.  
  
"I Love you so much Buffy. I take it we have to keep it a secret? Which is fine, I guess, I'll wait forever for you, but I warn you, I will be making googly eyes at you at every opportunity behind their backs." Spike smiled, just happy to be in her arms, even if it meant pretending in front of everyone important in her life, he supposed he could cope.  
  
"No Spike, we are going to tell the whole world, even if it means my friends all abandon me, which they won't. Dawn loves you anyway, and the rest will probably get used to the idea, and if they don't, tough luck! I can finally be with you, and they have no excuses or reasons to make me feel guilty or think there's anything wrong with us being together. Oh God, what about Angel? Don't........" Mentioning his Sire's name, despite recent events still elicited a low growl from him, especially now they were mates. But as she ran her hand through his hair the growl swiftly melted into purring. "I was just going to say, as he's your sire, and my ex, don't you need some sort of vampire permission or something, I'm sure I read somewhere....."  
  
"Yes, pet, you're right. But, I already did. Don't be mad? I went to see him before you, I managed to get, reluctantly I might add, his permission to make you my mate, once we re-affirmed the Sire-Childe bond. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon, and definitely hadn't expected you to initiate it. It was only with his permission that I was able to claim you in the first place, and obliterate the previous claims on you."  
  
"Claim me? Is that what you did? Wow, I like the idea of belonging to you. Of course I'm not mad, just glad you thought of it, really don't want an angry Angel turning upon my doorstep brandishing a stake with your name on it. I wouldn't want to hurt him, not really anyway. But promise me you'll never tell me how you convinced him?" Buffy had been doing a bit of research into vampire relationships and knew what went into defining bonds now, really didn't need that imagery.  
  
Spike just smiled and held her tighter as she sighed against him. As he felt her breathing slow and drift off to sleep, he knew that a part of Buffy would always be linked to Angel, just like he would, but one thought remained as he joined her in sleep; she was his now, as much as he was hers, for longer than she knew. 


	2. Confessions

Buffy woke up a few hours later with the feeling she was being watched and turned to the window to see two blue eyes looking straight at her.  
  
Spike eyed her appreciatively. "'allo luv, thought you were out for the count! Feelin' better now pet?" He grinned at her as he slid another cigarette between his lips sensuously.  
  
But before he could light it she was pressing up against him, only the thin sheet she had pulled with her separating their upper bodies, her warmth seeping through the cool cotton and almost warming his cool skin, his jeans immediately tightening as her words slipped into his ear.  
  
"Spike, what's it going to take to get you lovely lips to abandon that cigarette and replace it with me? Buffy smiled up at him from beneath her lashes and tilted her head in the way she knew made him weak, and was rewarded with a low growl.  
  
He was too turned on to move faster than her, and taking his hesitation as indecision, she turned to the window, leaned out slowly, and gently dropped part of the sheet at the back so that only the front part of her, the part that could be seen from the outside, was covered.  
  
In seconds, that seemed like hours, she felt cool hands slide tantalisingly down her back, making them both shiver with anticipation as one hand slid back up her spine to stroke her hair as the other caressed her ass to the vibrations of his purrs.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmm, I love you Spike....... ahhhhhhh" at her words Spike's hand had dropped slightly to move between her legs, a slight movement making her legs weak as she tried to control the feeling of passiom sweeping through her.  
  
She pushed her hips back a little to feel the friction better, and hoped that Spike would get the hint.  
  
He did! She soon heard the best sound she had ever heard; a low sexy growl that was making her even hotter, combined with the sound of a zip being excrutiatingly slowly opened.  
  
"I Love you too Buffy" and before she could respond in any way he grabbed her hips and pushed himself in to her more than willing body. She was so wet and almost scaldingly hot that he almost came right then, of course it didn't help that her slayer muscle had latched on to him internally and were pulling him even deeper even without him moving.  
  
He opened his with great difficulty and saw her clutching on to the window frame with so much passion that she had bent the metal frame slightly. He grinned with the knowledge that he could make her feel this way just by being in her.   
  
As much as it turned him on he wanted this to last, she was obviously enjoying this new depth of passion as well, so he slowed down and deepened his thrusts and shifted slightly to make his movements more controlled.  
  
Buffy responded whole heartedly by rubbing her ass against him in circular motions, making him speed up and made him growl louder. "Oh Spike, sooooooo good. ahhhhhhh" Buffy moaned as Spike's hands moved from her hips to her waist, pulling her flush against him.  
  
His hands roamed over her breasts and toned stomach, revelling in the way her muscles twitched at his attention, halting his thrusts briefly but never slipping from her.  
  
Then, as he felt her begin to melt around him, moving as if trying to get him to move again, mewing as he reached his right hand down in front of them and stroked between her legs as he kept perfectly still. The left hand moved a few strands of hair from her neck and licked his mark gently and dropped his hand as she angled herself better for him. He ressumed his thrusts, faster than before, and waiting until Buffy started to moan with ecstacy leant down sank his fangs into her neck. As he drank he increased his stroking and after a few mouthfuls, he withdrew his fangs she leant forward to let him in deeper and they both screamed out eachothers names as incredibly powerful orgasms hit them.  
  
"God Buffy, that was amazing, I mean wow Luv. You OK?" concern overtaking pleasure as he saw how much she was shaking.   
  
"I'm OK, but......... I might need help walking for the next, oh I don't know.... year! Your right, that was amazing." Buffy laughed as she felt her knees threaten to give way, but her tone turned to love as he swept her up into his arms in one swift motion and lowered her gently on to the bed.  
  
"I will carry you for the rest of your life if you want me to. I'll always be here for you Buffy. Never forget that pet! Hey now what's with the sad face, what'd I say?" Spike's face was panicked, what had he done now, just when things were going so well, stupid ponce.  
  
"Oh Spike, I love you" Spike visibly relaxed, oh they were tears of happiness! Bloody hell, it was a good job he was undead or she'd be the death of him.  
  
"Buffy... I...... the niblet's home!" Spike halted his lips descent to hers and studied her face for signs of guilt and panic. He found none.  
  
Sure enough, Dawn's voice soon floated up the stairs. "Buffy? You home? If you're still up, come down. I have to tell you something! Buffy?"  
  
Buffy went to the door and flung it open, shouting back "OK, we'll be down in a minute, got something to tell you too!" keeping ome eye on Spike as she spoke, who had put his trousers back on and had paused in the middle of doing up his belt and cocked an eyebrow at her in surprise. She had hoped he would realise that she had said 'we' and meant it. He did.  
  
"Luv, are you sure about this? If your not ready yet then......." Buffy silenced him with a deep kiss. Spike held her close and she heard the rumble that soon erupted into a full blown purr.  
  
"I Love it when you do that! I Love you William, and I want everyone to know that."  
  
Spike's purr got even louder as she used his human name, she really did treat him like a man.  
  
Ten minutes later and Spike and Buffy walked into the kitchen holding hands. "Hey Dawnie, thought you were staying at Xander's tonight to watch the horror fest on cable?"  
  
"No, that's what I've got to tell you about! You see......... wait, your holding Spike's hand. Why are you....?........ finally, took you long enough. You may be the Slayer, but you're not that smart."  
  
"Wait, you knew I loved Spike? When? How? Why didn't you....... arghhhhh..... I'm always the last to know. Oh well, I'm starved, you want pizza?" Buffy pouted, Spike felt himself harden again, he loved it when she did that. And with that, Dawn knew. Spike was still in slight shock that she was so happy about it, but knew it would be nowhere near as easy with the rest of the Scoobies, especially the whelp.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
An hour later they were fed and rested and more than ready for bed, when Dawn suddenly jumped up. "Guys, I almost forgot what I ran all the way home to tell you! Xander and Anya are back together!"  
  
"What? Tell me everything! No wait, Ice Cream, then tell me!" Spike obediently went to the freezer for his luv while Dawn took a deep breath and began.  
  
"OK, well..... we'd got up to our third film, 'The Creatures Revenge Part III', and Xander was making some lame joke about.........."  
  
"Dawn! When I said 'tell me everything' I meant just about the part where they are back together!" Buffy reprimanded lightly, Spike was trying not to look bored as he lazily traced circles over Buffy thigh as they listened.  
  
"Oooooh, sorry. OK, so half way through the film, Anya shimmers into the room and demands to talk to Xander 'alone'. He refuses and says that she could talk in front of me, after what she did with Spike....." at this she smiled appologetically at Spike, trying not to notice that Buffy was grimacing ".......she didn't have much leeway, anyway......."  
  
Spike felt a strong bolt of anger mixed with severe hurt emotions flow through Buffy through the link. Hi put his arm around her and purred reassuringly as she leant against him, feeling her relax after a few seconds.  
  
".......so then Anya started to speak and then burst into tears, and said she still loved him and missed her orgasms, at which point I said eughhh, and said it was because she was so hurt after he left her and wanted him back. She also said shed didn't want to marry him anymore, because she couldn't marry a human or she'd have her powers taken away again. He said he wanted to marry her, one day, but only without her powers or not at all, coz what if they had an arguement about what to have for breakfast and she let her temper get the better of her and eviserated him? She argued that she couldn't do that unless someone wished for it, and she couldn't wish for herself, it doesn't work that way. But Xander wouldn't back down. And then......" Dawn paused for a breath, noticing that Buffy was on the edge of her seat and that even Spike looked impressed, pressumably that Xander had stood his ground.  
  
"....... she called...... ummmmmm........ that demon who gave her the powers......... oooohhh T'Hoffren, anyway, he came and told her that there would be no going back if she got hurt again, she would stay human. She agreed, and *poof* she's human again. Then they started making out, so I left. Cool huh?"  
  
"Very cool, now go to bed! We'll talk about this tomorrow. Now, GO!"  
  
Dawn didn't even protest, her eyes were getting heavier all the time, so she didn't bother fighting it.  
  
"Night guys, try and keep the noise down huh? Impressionable teenager in the house OK?" Dawnn said cheekily, quickly ducking to avoid the Slayer's pillow that was thrown at her head.  
  
"Night Nibblet, might wanna sleep with your head under your pillow. protect your not so innocent ears!" Spike called after her, in a very amused tone.  
  
Buffy was about to throw a pilllow at him too, when she felt a surge of lust race through her. "What the....... what?...... huhhhhh"  
  
"Something the matter Luv?" Spike asked, looking at her innocently, but she could hear the mischief in his voice.  
  
"How did you do that? Teach me?" Buffy quockly realised it had come from the link, and it was the claim that was making her feel what he felt.  
  
"It's easy pet, just focus on an emotion, and realise that you want me to feel it with you. Then reach out with your mind and feel the connection, try it."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and thought about what they'd been doing a couple of hours ago, and what she wanted to do very soon. Then she imagined their claim as a rope between them and mentally pulled.  
  
"Bloody hell Luv, if you wanted me that much all you had to do was ask!" Buffy opened her eyes smiling as her eyes travelled down and she realised she had made him more than just a bit uncomfortable. She stood up, held out her hand and said, in her sexiest voice, "Well, now I'm asking! Make Love to me William, Spike, the man, the vampire, that I Love!"  
  
Spike could only smile and swept her up in his arms, kissed her and nearly ran up the stairs. He was still speechless when they reached her bedroom, he felt like he'd waited an eternity to hear her say that. Now he could finally make Love to her the way she deserved to be loved, with perfect love and perfect trust.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry, couldn't resist that last bit, been watching the Craft! 


	3. Confessions II

3. Confessions Part II  
  
The next day Buffy flatly refused to let Spike out of bed until she heard his stomach growling and realised she was starving too.  
  
"Stay here pet, I'll bring you breakfast in bed." With that, he was gone to wait hand and foot on his luv, she had barely sat up properly before he returned.  
  
Buffy looked uo to see a tray ladden with cereal, toast, eggs and bacon with both orange juice and coffee, as well as two mugs, one with blood and the other empty for her.  
  
"Wow Spike! You cooked! Thanx! OK, praise given, now gimme gimme." Spike laughed as he lay the tray between them on the bed. She dived for the bacon, eggs and orange juice while he grabbed the blood and wheetabix.  
  
They munched and chatted idly, content in each others company, happy together as they had always wanted to be..... until the phone rang.  
  
"'llo?"  
  
"Spike? Why are you answering the phone? What have you done to Buffy? Well?"  
  
"It's the whelp!" Spike rolled his eyes as he passed her the phone.  
  
"Xander? Hi! Congratulations, Dawn told us the good news, how..... what? He answered the phone because I had a mouthful of eggs and bacon and couldn't roll over him and lean across the bed to get it!" Spike looked at her, completely bemused with the reaction Buffy had given one of her best friends, all for him! Well, the Whelp and his demon knew then!  
  
"What? Of course I know it's Spike! I love him that's why! And....... oh, hi Anya. Yes, lots of nice orgasms thank you. Tell Xander to calm down and that we'll come down and see you both later. OK, bye."  
  
Spike was laughing so hard he almost fell off the bed.  
  
"Only nice luv?" he managed incredeously, when he was calm enough to form words.  
  
Buffy felt his lust rising again through the claim and could feel her body responding, she closed her eyes to try and calm herself down.  
  
"No Spike! Stop it. We have to get up, Dawn will be home soon, and I wanted to invite the gang to dinner if that's OK with you? I want to make a formal announcement so they know how serious we are. OK?" Buffy tilted her head, almost shyly, hoping he wouldn't mind.  
  
"Of course pet! But........... what about Giles and...... Red?" He gulped, saying the last name even more carefully than the first, he had heard most of what had happened since he'd been away but he really didn't want to find out the rest first-hand. He had been especially sorry to hear about Glinda, and had always liked Red, and could imagine how she was feeling, the same as he did when Buffy died. But, if Buffy was still too upset to have her in the house yet, he would stand by her, forever.  
  
"I'll ring Giles after a shower, I'll ask him to bring Willow, but I'm not promising things will be easy. Plus, you might want to stay away from the wooden furniture in case Ripper makes an appearance. Willow always liked you, so I don't think you have to worry about a curse or anything. First though....... wanna join me for that shower? Race ya." Buffy jumped out of bed and ran with Slayer speed to the bathroom, forgetting she was completely naked. Spike hesitated for a split second, enjoying the view, but soon ran to join her.  
  
"Spike? Cool, you're still here? Wanna come watch TV with me, don't know where Buffy has......."  
  
"Spike, I'm getting lonely in here! What are doing?"   
  
"Sorry niblet, duty calls, but definitely later, 'k? Oh, and can you call the Scoobies, Buffy wants to invite them to dinner, about 8. Oh and don't mention anything about 'us', Buffy wants to tell them tonight." Without even waiting for any response, he disapeared into the bathroom and Dawn was shortly met with Buffy's moans of "Oh Spike, sooooooo good." and Spike's "Bloody Hell, Luv." She smirked and disappeared downstairs with a half-hearted "Eauuugghhh" escaping her lips.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
As hot jets of water ran over Buffy's skin, she felt cool hands slip around her waist making her shiver despite the heat surrounding her.  
  
Buffy leaned against him as he began licking his mark again, she held her breath in anticipation, waiting for the sharp pleasure of his fangs sliding into her again. Her soul screamed silently for him to reaffirm their joining through the claim.  
  
Spike managed to resist her pleas, wanting to explore her thoroughly before allowing himself to taste her again. Instead he ran his hands over her extremely aroused nipples, gently caressing her breasts and slowly moving down her body, taking a second to press lightly against her toned stomach, revelling in the feel of her tight muscles jumping under his touch. Buffy reached behind her and pulled Spike closer to her silently begging to be touched.  
  
Spike complied and slid two fingers into her, growling as he felt how wet she was for him. He had to press his eyes shut to try and control himself, letting his fingers slide in and out of while his other hand worked on her most sensitive nerve.  
  
"Oh Spike, sooooooo good." Buffy moaned, really wishing she could feel him at the same time but Spike's fingers were twisting as she moaned his name, he was finding it more and more difficult to control himself as she kept wriggling against him. Suddenly his hands were pulled away forcefully, and before he had even realised why he felt himself enclosed in a hot mouth.  
  
"Bloody hell Luv!" Spike's arms went out to balance himself against the shower walls, she was sucking him as if her life depended on it. He felt her telling him over the claim what she wanted, he braced himself knowing how powerful it was going to be.  
  
Spike roared as he came, managing to look down and see Buffy looking up at him as she swallowed every last drop he had. A second orgasm ripped through him as she nibbled and licked him clean. "Bloody Hell." He shputed as he punched a hole through the tiled wall.  
  
"Spike! You're gonna have to.........." Buffy broke off as Spike spun her round and pushed her against the wall and dropped to his knees, pushing her leg up over his shoulder and proceeded to devour her. His tongue whirled over her, making her dizzy. She began to wobble, her knees were still weak after the night before. Before she fell, Spike stood and lifted her with him, wrapping her legs around his waist and entered her with one strong thrust.  
  
That was all it took, Buffy came with a scream and kicked the shower door off it's hinges. Spike continued moving inside her, carrying her straight through a multiple orgasm as he finally drove in to her hard and deep, sinking his fangs back in her neck as he came.  
  
"Ummmmm, Luv? I think your bathroom needs remodelling!" Spike grinned, he was still in her, and showed no signs of letting her go.  
  
"Spike, that was......... wow....... I'll....... ummmmm........ can you carry me back to the bedroom? Wait! Towels! OK, go." Buffy tried not to laugh as they passed Xander in the hallway, when Spike, only covered by a small towel, growled at Xander threateningly.  
  
"Wanna turn your head boy? She's not exactly dressed for..... well, she ain't dressed at all. Wait downstairs!" Xander turned and nearly fell down the stairs as he turned and caught a glance of Buffy as Spike took her into the bedroom and the towel slipped. "Xander, move it!" Spike was not playing, but Buffy was enjoying this possessive streak so she just let the towel fall to her waist, giving both Spike and Xander an eyeful.  
  
The last thing Xander saw, as the door slowly closed by Spike's foot, was Spike's hand between her legs under the towel and Buffy's head thrown back in ecstacy as his fangs sank back in to her neck. Xander rushed back to the door to 'save' Buffy, when the door was flung open! Buffy was standing there, just the towel covering her, a menacing look on her face. "See something you want Xander?"  
  
She laughed as she heard Spike's thoughts "not bloody likely woman", before he said "Xander, unless you want a peep show, piss off! And that was not an offer!"  
  
Xander left, very quickly.  
  
"You shouldn't tease the boy Luv! You know he wants you, given half a chance, not that he has a hope in hell, right pet?" There was a tone of jealously, mingled with amusement, but Buffy could also hear a slight hint of insecurity in his question.  
  
"Only you can handle me, literally" Buffy laughed as Spike's eyes popped out of his head as he focussed on what his Slayer had put on while he was ranting. She was wearing very tight, black leather trousers, definitely no underwear, which made him growl loudly, and a blood red top which hung perfectly off her shoulders, barely concealing her powerfull frame. It also, Spike noted with deep pleasure, showed off their claim. As she took his fingertips and brought them to the mark, he realised she had chosen to display their mark purposely, he was so proud to have her put the mark on show so eagerly. It said more than words ever could about her commitment to him.  
  
Spike's thoughts were very clear, and she could see the love, and feel it, in his eyes as well as something else. She blinked back the tears as she realised he was pleased she had chosen to show off the mark, and why not? She wanted them all to know that they were together, and that meant abiding to Vampire lore too, she knew how much it would hurt him if she tried to cover up the mark. "You trying to make me even more crazy about you than I already am? 'Cause I don't think that's possible Luv! Come here?" It was a plea and a command, and Buffy responded eagerly.  
  
For the next ten minutes they just lay together as Spike reaffirmed the claim for the final time. It was done, the claim was permenant, and no spell or intervention of any kind to be done to break their bond from now on. They were forever joined!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"That Xander is going to get himself in trouble you know! I could almost hear him leering at you pet!" Spike's purring was broken briefly by a soft growl.  
  
"Spike, I Love You! And please don't say that about Xander! I won't be able to look him in the face. Besides, he's got Anya again, he wouldn't dare risk losing her again!" Buffy has an 'eauuuugggghhhhhh' look on her face as she contemplated the idea of Xander thinking, and wanting, her in that way.  
  
"He just better not try anything, that's all!" Spike growled again, in protest more than anything else.  
  
"Spike, I only want you. FOREVER!" Buffy snuggled into him as his growls turned back into purrs. "Right, lets go down and see what 'we' can do for dinner!" Smiling as Spike chased her down the stairs trying to grab her again. She finally let him at the bottom of the stairs, and he swang her around only letting her down when she kissed him softly.  
  
"OK, Luv. FOREVER." And made there way, hand-in-hand, to the kitchen.  
  
Next chapter: The Dinner - Buffy tells the rest of the gang, Willow makes an appearance, and so does Ripper!!! Please Review, and I will update quicker. 


	4. The Dinner

The Dinner  
  
Two hours later and there was an ominous knock at the door.  
  
After brief greetings everyone looked hesitantly at Buffy, and Giles began cleaning his glasses as Spike's arm slid around Buffy's waist and she didn't shrug him off. His soft purring was reassuring her, sending through every ounce of love he had in him.  
  
When Buffy looked up at him for final reassurance she had tears in her eyes, she was genuinely scared of Giles's response, and it took all of Spike's willpower not to pull her into a fierce hug.  
  
"OK, I asked you all here for, well dinner, and to tell you, properly........" Buffy laughed nervously, feeling Spike's reassurances through the claim and hearing his encouraging purrs helped her to continue "......Spike and I are together, we're in love and...... he has a soul!"  
  
At that last statement Giles jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Buffy looked imploringly at Spike, who clearly wanted to rip Giles apart for making his Slayer upset. "OK, Luv" he relented as she felt his anger, and silently begged him to follow Giles and talk to him.  
  
Xander sat on the couch, aware everyone was watching him, waiting for his reaction. He studied Buffy for a moment, his eyes lingering on her neck where Spike had completed his claim on his mate just hours before. He finally stood and walked to her "Buff.... I.... I'm not happy about the biting, and I'm not exactly thrilled about Spike being so permanently in our lives, and it's gonna take me some time to forgive him what he tried to do to you but.... he has done a lot of good, very glad he has a soul and if he makes you happy..... well, at least it's Spike and not deadboy!" He pulled Buffy into a hug, confirming his words that he was happy for her, pleased when she hugged him back.  
  
At that Dawn and Anya jumped up and made a group hug, all laughing and demanding more details. As Buffy started to explain there was no curse and that she was so happy, she suddenly turned and saw Willow in the doorway, and everyone followed her gaze with a gasp.  
  
"Willow, you came! I....... Ummm........" Buffy broke off, unsure what to say to the girl who had once been her best friend and who had, just a few months before, tried to kill her.  
  
"Buffy, I...... I just wanted to say congratulations on finally seeing who Spike really is, he always had William inside him, he just needed a little push from a demon I once knew. I'll always be around if you need me. Be happy!" And with that, Willow was gone, just a puff of smoke left where she once stood.  
  
Before Buffy and the others had time to fully digest what Willow had done for her, Spike called to her silently. "Spike needs me!" They all followed, only Anya understanding the claim, into the kitchen to find Giles on one side, looking very Ripper-like, and Spike on the other, his hand bleeding visciously where he'd crushed a beer bottle to stop himself from hitting Giles.  
  
"Spike, Oh God your bleeding! What happened?" Spike closed his eyes and remembered, Buffy saw the whole thing. "Giles, how could you? You know Angel is in the past! Surely you can see how happy Spike makes me? Doesn't my happiness matter to you anymore?"  
  
*******  
  
[What happened?]  
  
Spike had walked into the kitchen to find Giles just staring out of the window, but he could feel the hate and anger radiating off him in waves. "Look mate, can't we agree to at least appear on friendly terms? For Buffy's sake?"  
  
"Friends? With you? You're a vampire Spike! Something which you, Buffy and the rest of them seem to gave conveniently forgotten! I do remember, however, the reasons you gained your name 'William the bloody' and why 'Spike' is your nickname. At least Angel was half way decent, and knew that leaving was the only thing he could do. 'He' really loved her! You don't know what love is!" Giles spat the last words at him, hoping to have some effect, so the others could see what a monster Spike really was. He couldn't deny that Spike had also done a lot of good, but he couldn't let his Slayer love another vampire, it wasn't right.  
  
Sure enough Spike's demon came forth, but William fought back the urge to rip out the throat of the man who Buffy considered to be a father. But, how could he compare him to Angel? "Angel? Or Angelus? Which one is it you prefer to me? This is me, just me! I won't turn evil on her, no curse, and I would never hurt her! You know that! I will protect her and the bit 'til the end!" At this Spike turned to the fridge, to occupy his hands, and grabbed a beer from inside the door, downed it, and turned to face Giles as he spoke.  
  
"At least she loved Angel! How could she ever love you?"  
  
At that Spike growled, and squeezed the bottle so hard it smashed. Even Giles was surprised he could contain his demon at that, he was sure he'd react.  
  
"Never say that again!" was all Spike said before he sensed his mate and called for her. She came running in with the rest of the scoobies and reprimanded him.  
  
*******  
  
Spike said nothing though, just stared into his mate's concerned eyes, watching her reaction as he sent what happened to her. Her eyes and emotions went from hurt and concerned to severely pissed off.  
  
Spike leant down as she put them on the stool to see his hand, nuzzling the mark as she worried for him, making her shiver.  
  
"You've lost a lot of blood!" She also asked him mentally "do you want mine or from the fridge?" He blinked up at her in surprise, she didn't mind? In front of everyone? He was about to protest and offer to take from the fridge so as not to make things worse between her and the watcher, when he saw the look of disgust on his face just at their caress. He decided.  
  
"Mine" Spike said for all to hear, ecstatic when, as his fangs sank back into their mark, she replied just as loudly "Yours", as he pulled her on to his lap easily.  
  
"Buffy? Doesn't that hurt?" Dawn asked, incredulous that she was a) letting Spike bite her, b) that he was doing it in front of them all, and c) that she seemed to be enjoying it, to the point that Dawn was beginning to blush at the moans she was letting slip.  
  
As soon as Spike released her she kissed him gently, and turned towards Dawn, but refusing to get off his lap. "It's amazing Dawnie, like being kissed on the inside out! Sorry, sometimes it gets the better of me" Buffy said, noticing Dawn was blushing. "Wait! I have an idea, no not that! Can you guys all wait in the other room?" Even Giles followed the others out, he was obviously trying his best for her, it was just going to take time.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike. "You okay honey?"  
  
"I'll be fine luv, just a bit shook up. You?" Spike always worried more about her than himself, earning himself a smile and a nod.  
  
"Honey, is there any way you could mark Dawn in some way, to show other vampires she's under your protection? Like you have with me, but different?"  
  
"You want me to bite Dawn? I don't know luv, I mean it might not hold for long, she's have to completely trust me for it to work at all and......" Spike saw the look of hope on her face and gave in ".... I can try, if it's what you really want?" Spike grinned at her cheekily, Buffy knew full well he wanted to mark Dawn as part of his growing family.  
  
"But you mighr want to ring Angel and ask for permission, he is head of the family again and I wouldn't be a very good childe, Master Vampire or not, if we didn't ask him. Or I could call if you'd prefer?" Spike said, sensing her hesitation.  
  
"No, it's okay. She's my sister, and soon to be yours, so I should call. What do you think he'll say?" Spike just shrugged his shoulders, dialled, and handed her the phone.  
  
"One way to find out luv!"  
  
"Angel Investigations! We help the hopeless!" Angel's voice still sent shivers through Buffy and heard Spike growl when he felt it, and she had to pause to kiss him for reassurance before speaking.  
  
"Angel? It's Buffy, how are you?"  
  
"Good! I mean, finw. you?" Angel hoped Buffy could tell him about her and Spike, he already knew, he had felt their claim through the link with his childe, but he wanted Buffy to say it. It was an important thing but he needed to know it meant as much to her as well.  
  
"I'm good, better than good, fantastic actually. Ummmmmmm.... I have something to tell you! Spike and I well..... I...... we're mate's now, he claimed me, I have never been so happy, I'm sorry if that hurts....... I want him to mark Dawn as a protected member of his family, but we wanted to ask your permission, so I am, asking I mean. Well?" Buffy had just taken a deep breath and felt the words come tumbling out.  
  
Spike could tell she was nervous and sent loving emotions to her as well as an image of what he wanted to do to her later, and laughed when she blushed and tried not to stutter. Moments later she nearly made him fall off his stool with images she sent back to him.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike muttered, standing up to relieve some of the pressure she had produced.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Sorry Angel, Spike was being....... sorry. So what do you think?" Buffy tried not to sound too embarassed and looked sheepish when Spike stood up.  
  
"I'm coming to Sunnydale, tonight." Angel said, putting the phone down before she could reply.  
  
"He's on his way!" Buffy said, turning to Spike, she was completely stunned.  
  
"I had a feeling he might! As my Sire he........... ummmmmmmmmm he has a right, and duty, to ummmm...... watch us..... uhhhh..... joining!" Spike said, carefully watching the news dawn on her quickly.  
  
"What? You mean... while we're.....?" Buffy said, eyes wider than he had ever seen them, although he felt no anger coming from her, just surprise.  
  
"Yes, you see, although the claim has been completed, we still have to join! It's sort of an initiation into the family, basically luv, he has to watch us..... has to be present while we mate. 'From Dusk until Dawn we must be as one' then he has to say some stuff in a Vampiric language to assure my demon understands what the joining means, and stays bound to you as well as my soul. Then I bite you, he bites me at the same time. You're the first human to be admitted to our clan, so when you're supposed to bite Angel and me we'll have to think of something else!"  
  
Buffy just looked at him, just stared at Spike for ages, until a thought popped into her head. "I get to have sex with you for 12 hours, while someone else watches? And you thought I;d say no to this? Why?" Spike just grinnedm he like the idea of it too. The idea of Angel seeing all the pleasure he could give her was a bonus, even if he was his Sire again, he could still enjoy himself. He was just surprised she felt the same.  
  
Buffy quickly closed the distance between them, pulling Spike into a passionate kiss.  
  
Breathless, she suddenly heard the doorbell ring "oooooh, pizza's here." Then looked sheepish as Spike laughed, realising they'd forgotten to cook, they were too.... busy.  
  
Authors Note: Please review. I have already written the next few chapters, but if you have any ideas let me know and I might incorporate them. 


End file.
